Frost's Adventures in the TARDIS
by WackoPig
Summary: Jack Frost wants to learn more about his past, his baby teeth only showed him so much. While traveling about, trying to uncover the truth about who he was, he runs into a strange man with an even stranger box. Can this "Time Lord" help Jack find out more about who he was, without getting him killed by monsters or aliens? Cover: Two Universes by LegendofFullmetal
1. Introduction

_I closed my eyes and opened them, not truly believing in what I was seeing._

 _There, sitting in the middle of the alleyway, was a dark blue police box, something I haven't seen in a good long while. But what amazed me the most is that it just appeared out of thin air, after a weird whining sound filled the alley._

 _I touched the box cautiously and watched my frost dance across the surface, it seemed real. I was about to open the door and see what's inside when the door came flinging opened and I came face to face with a man._

 _He wore a blue suit with a brown trench coat and converse. He had short brown hair and brown eyes that shown a look of surprise as he looked at me._

 _"Oh, hello, who are you?" He asked in a thick British accent._

 _"Uh... Jack, Jack Frost," I said, cautiously, getting ready to call for the wind to take me away._

 _"Well, Jack Frost, I'm the Doctor," He said, grabbing my hand and shaking it._

 _"Doctor who?" I asked._


	2. Lost Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, DreamWorks, or Guardians series by William Joyce.**

 **So this is kind of a prequel to Revenge of the Priest, it's basically an explanation on how Jack ended up in the past.**

 ** _You DO NOT have to read Revenge of the Priest to understand this story._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaaand winter is officially over! "Jack Frost announced, entering the Guardians Headquarters. He walked into the Guardian workshop that Nicholas St. North/Santa Claus had put in after Jack, a new Guardian at the time, suggested it.

The room served the purpose of a place where each Guardian could work together on bringing joy to the children of the world.

The room was split up into five sections, one for each Guardian and each section was decorated to fit the tasks of the Guardian who resided in that space.

They sometimes had to adjust for seven when two of the lesser known, but still important, Guardians came to visit: Jack Frost's Guardian brother, Nightlight, Guardian of Courage, and Katherine, Mother Goose. The two lived at the other Headquarters in a city called Santoff Clausen, along with an old wizard who created the city and was Katherine's adopted father.

When the younger Guardians, (they were the same physical age as Jack, about seventeen), came to visit, Katherine would mainly spent her time with North, since she had known him since she was a young girl. Nightlight would split his time between Jack and following Katherine around. He was completely head over heels for her.

Jack surveyed the room to see the six other Guardians sitting at the large table that was in the middle of the spacious room. They used the table for meetings as well as a dining table and a game table.

"I thought the last day of winter was last month, in April?" E. Aster Bunnymund asked, experimenting with different painted designs on his Easter Eggs. The large Pooka was always putting a lot of effort in the simplest of details. A Pooka was a race of large, rabbit-like creatures from a far off planet that was destroyed during the Fall of the Golden Age.

"Yes, but some places still got snow, " Jack replied, "So what's going on?"

"It's the monthly meeting. You're late, again," Nightlight thought. The boy communicated through telepathy and only talked aloud when he had to.

"What? I thought it was next week?" Jack said, getting out his phone and looking at his calender app. North gave him a phone for his death day, a holiday that Nightlight had put in place since Jack couldn't remember exactly when his birthday was.

When North had previously asked Jack about his birthday, Jack had responded with, "I remember the coldness and snow on the ground. I took Marry, my sister, with me to the market to buy stuff for our extra special dinner that night while my mother worked at the seamstress shop. But, I can't remember anything that would give a date."

Jack smiled at the memory of all the Guardians giving him presents and Nightlight having to show him how to rip the wrapping paper. He looked at the calendar and saw that the meeting was, in fact, today, and he sat down at the empty seat in front of him.

"Alright, the meeting has officially begun. We will now go around and give a progress report," North said in his thick Russian accent.

"Christmas preparations are going slow but steady. Most kids these days are asking for digital devices. Also, more kids are getting put on the naughty list, but the nice list is still in the high numbers. Bunny, your turn."

"Alright. Easter went well. My new recipe for chocolate went over well, but I still can't figure out why it keeps turning processed whenever I go to America, " Bunnymund said in his Australian accent.

"Unlike in Europe and other parts of the world, America doesn't have the laws set in place to not have processed stuff. Only a few have tasted European chocolate. Try putting a label on the chocolate that says European. Hopefully, it won't change, " Jack suggested. Bunny wrote a note about putting on labels.

"Wow, Jack, you know a lot about America," Tootherina, the tooth fairy, complimented.

"Well, I did grow up there, or at least I think I did," Jack said.

"What makes you think you didn't?" Nightlight asked aloud.

"I...don't know. It's just a feeling. I keep having dreams about a castle and a town that I've never seen before, and it feels like... home."

"And did you see anyone you remember, in your dreams?" Nightlight pressed. Jack rubbed his temples as he concentrated.

"I...keep getting flashes of red. I want to say it's hair but-" Jack started but was interrupted by the sound of a chair moving across the floor. He looked up and saw Nightlight standing, his face as pale as their matching white hair. Nightlight excused himself as he hurried out of the room. Katherine quickly followed him.

"Was it something I said?" Jack asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," Tooth said a bit too quickly. Jack grew suspicious as he stood up and quietly followed his brother out the door.

He went down the hallway as quietly as a ninja, following the sound of Nightlight making a noise that resembled crying.

He peeked around a corner and saw Nightlight sitting on the ground, crying. Katherine sat next to him letting him cry on her shoulder. He ducked back behind the corner and listened to the two.

"I can't do this anymore, " he sobbed, "for 303 years I've kept silent, doing what I've been told. But Manny, dang it, he's my _brother_."

"But you know what will happen if you tell him," Katherine said softly.

"That doesn't make it easier. I owe him after what he did for me, for you."

"But even back then you were sworn to secrecy, from the moment he came out of that pond."

"That just means that his whole life was spent in ignorance, because of me." Nightlight broke down again, crying even harder. Jack didn't dare look at him, not wanting to see his brave brother at his lowest point.

Using the most calmest of breezes, he flew out of the hallway and to his room.

The day he became a Guardian, North had given him a room at the pole. It wasn't anything special at first, just a place for Jack to crash at the end of the day. Now, it was fully furnished with a large bookcase, a fridge and a cabinet where he kept his favorite food, and a desk and an entertainment center, complete with a gaming system and every game that was ever created. To anyone else, it looked like a normal teenager's room.

The room itself was large and roomy. It was painted light blue. The paint was North's own invention and changed color to match Jack mood.

Jack touched the wall and watched it change to a dark blue, almost black. He turned away from the wall and went to his closet.

He grabbed his old brown cloak and his spare blue hoodie and set them on the bed. He went over to the dresser and took all his t-shirts of assorted colors and his old, long-sleeved, white shirt and brown vest out and put them on the bed as well.

He went back to the closet and took out his special backpack that North had made him for Christmas the year before. It was magic and could hold an infinite amount of stuff.

He placed all the clothes in the bag as well as his phone, his speaker, and favorite headphones. He also placed his favorite junk food in as well, a giant bag of marshmallows, a large package of Hershey chocolate bars, and graham crackers. He slipped in a package of Snowballs, cream filled chocolate cake covered in marshmallow and coconut shavings dyed pink.

After he had everything packed, Jack placed the bag over his shoulder. Before he left the room, he went over to his desk and wrote a letter addressed to Nightlight.

He returned to the Guardians and stood in the doorway as they finished their discussion about the amount of money that Tooth should give out. Nightlight and Katherine were still gone. After they finally agreed on a price, Jack cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

"I'm going away for a while. I don't know for how long or where I'm going, but I'll come back eventually," he announced. The Guardians just stared at him in shock.

"A-are you sure?" Tooth asked.

"I've never been so sure in my whole life," he answered. The Guardians looked at him sadly. "What? It's not like I'm not coming back."

"You might not, once you find what you're looking for," Bunnymund said, his tall ears lying flat on his head.

"I swear, by the Man in the Moon, I _will_ come back," Jack said, holding up his hand in oath. He went over to the table and hugged each of the Guardians goodbye. Each of them hugged him tightly, as if they didn't want to let him go.

When he finally turned to the door to leave, Nightlight stood in the doorway, his shining face stained with tears as he looked at Jack in shock.

"You're leaving?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes again.

"Not for good, I'll be back before winter comes," Jack said. He reached into his pocket and brought out the letter he wrote. "I was going to drop this off at Santoff Clausen on my way... but here."

Nightlight took the letter and was about to open it when Jack stopped him. "Read it when I'm gone." Nightlight just nodded and hugged Jack tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, brother," Nightlight said.

"I'm going to miss you too," Jack responded. After the embrace ended, Jack playfully pulled one of Nightlight's long bangs, the one difference between the two. While Jack's hair was a mix of windblown and bed-head, Nightlight had a few locks of hair that reached his chin when flat, while the rest was short like Jack's. The brothers hugged one last time and Jack gave Katherine a quick hug, ruffling the girl's hair before he walked out the room and flew out one of the windows.

As he flew up in the air, he looked back one last time, tears filling his eyes. He wiped them out of his eyes and turned back around to face the frozen wasteland, ready to begin the journey that would surely change his whole life.

* * *

 **Yes, I know that the Doctor isn't in this chapter. This chapter is basically about why Jack ended up with the Doctor.**

 **The Doctor will appear next time, I promise.**

 **Please leave any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews.**


	3. Jamie's Book

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, DreamWorks, or Guardian series**

 **The Doctor will show up next chapter.** **For those who have read Revenge of the Priest, this should have _some_ answers for certain things concerning Jack.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack flew through the sky, wondering where he should go. He finally decided that he would be best off going to Jamie's house.

When Jamie was in the sixth grade, he was assigned a homework project where he, with the help of his parents, had to create a family tree. It was assigned just before Christmas break, so Jack was around to watch.

Jack smiled at the memory of Jamie rushing to Jack who was playing with the other kids.

 _"Jack!" Jamie shouted, holding his family photo book high in the air._

 _"Hey Jamie! Did you finish your photoalbum?" Jack asked, ruffling the boy's hair._

 _"Yes, but look what I found," he said opening the album to a bookmarked page._

 _The page had photos of a couple of paintings, all having a girl with brown hair and Jamie's face. One painting had the girl and a woman both sitting in wooden chairs and an older boy standing behind them. The girl looked to be around eight or nine._

 _Jack stared at the older boy, he had his hand on the sitting woman's shoulder and the other on the girl's. It would seem almost regal if it weren't for the boy's crooked smile, Jack's smile._

 _"Is this what I think it is?" Jack asked, pointing at the picture._

 _"My_ _mother said that she," Jamie said, pointing to the young girl,"is my great great great great great great great grandmother. Her maiden name was Mary Overland. Mom said that she and her family were one of the first colonists in Burgess."_

 _"That's my sister," Jack said._

 _"Well, I figured that, since he," he pointed to the boy, "looks just like you. It has to be. Mom said that he died really young, saving his sister's life. You're a hero at my house. My grandmother would always us the story of 'Brave Jack.'"_

 _"Oh, that's not me then. Nightlight's the brave one," Jack said, "Show me more of our family."_

Ever since then, Jack loved to look at Jamie's book, especially at Jack's family portrait. He vaugly remembered posing for it, standing still and trying not to goof off. He also remembered that someone, he couldn't remember who, had paid for it because they didn't have the money to pay for it themselves. It was finished only a week before he fell.

Jack shook his head at the distant memory and focused on the present. Finally, the wind brought him to Burgess. He flew though the familiar streets to Jamie's house. He found Sophie playing in the back yard with their dog.

"Hi, Jack!" the five year old exclaimed when Jack landed on the fence above her.

"Hey there, Sophie. Where's Jamie?" Jack asked, jumping down to the ground.

"Inside. He got in trouble again," Sophie said, pointing at the house.

"Alright, thank you Sophie," Jack said, flying up to Jamie's bedroom window.

He looked in and saw the boy at his desk, drawing in the sketchbook that Jack had given him for Christmas one year. It was magic and had an infinite amount of pages.

Jack tapped the window and Jamie's head shot up. He smiled when he saw Jack. Jamie walked over and opened the window.

"Hey Jack. What are you doing here?" Jamie asked as Jack entered the room.

"Do I have to have a reason to visit my favorite believer?" Jack asked, mocking being offended. Jamie laughed as he shut the window.

"Alright, what are you up to?" Jamie asked folding his arms.

"Fine, you got me. Something happened today, with Nightlight, and it scared me," Jack confessed seriously, putting his staff against the wall and sitting in Jamie's chair.

"With Nightlight? Tell me what happened," Jamie said, sitting on his bed.

"Well, everything was fine at first. We were having a Guardian meeting and I mentioned the dreams I've been having lately, with the castles and the village. Then Nightlight runs out. Being his brother I followed him. I didn't expect to see what I saw," Jack said.

"What did you see?" Jamie pressed.

"He was crying, Jamie. My tough twin brother was crying. Not just crying, bawling. He said that it was all his fault and that I've been living my whole life in ignorance. I think he knows something about my still-missing memories."

"Why didn't you ask him?"

"He was also saying how Manny forbade him from even mentioning anything to me."

"So you ran away," Jamie said.

"Well, when you put it like that, you make it seem bad. I'm suppose to be on vacation anyways," Jack said.

"So you came here to look at the book again?" Jamie asked. The older boy nodded. Jamie went over to his bookcase and pulled the album out.

Jack flipped to his family's page, noticing that Jamie had added drawings of Jack.

"Wow, you're getting good, kid," Jack said, astounded by the realistic drawing.

"Oh, yeah. I did that last time I got grounded," Jamie said, looking over to the drawing.

"Speaking of which, Sophie said you got in trouble again," Jack said, looking up at the boy.

"Some kid made fun of me for drawing you in art class. We were assigned to draw our favorite relative. So when he made fun of me, I punched the kid's face in," Jamie said, rubbing his knuckles.

"Wow, good job! Oh wait, I'm supposed to be responsible. Bad, Jamie. Bad," Jack said, making Jamie laugh.

Just then, Jamie's mom came in with a plate of food.

"Here's lunch. Who were you talking to?" she asked.

"Same person as always, Jack Frost," Jamie stated, taking the plate out of her hands. The woman groaned.

"You really need to stop this Jamie. There is no such thing as Jack Frost," she said.

"There is too. You just keep refusing to believe," Jamie said, frowning at his mother. The woman left, closing the door.

"She and Dad have been talking about getting me a physiologist," Jamie admitted.

"North's been talking about getting me one too, sending me to Santoff Clausen," Jack said.

"Why would you need a doctor? You seem pretty sane to me," Jamie said, cocking his head.

"Being alone as long as I have would've driven any person crazy-"

"But you're not just any other person," the boy pointed out. Jack laughed softly.

"True, but still, 300 hundred years is a long time. North is sure that if I don't get help now, I might snap," Jack said. He demonstrated by taking a pencil off the desk and snapping it in half.

"But you wouldn't hurt anyone though, right?"

"Hard to say for sure. Maybe North's right, maybe all I need is a good Doctor."

* * *

 **Please review, thanks**


	4. Off to London

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or DreamWorks**

 **Sorry it's so short, and sorry for taking so long, issues came up.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Okay, so I've found out that yours and Mary's mother came here from England sometime before she died, either before or after she got married and had kids, I'm not sure. I guess it would make sense if she came here already with a husband at least. But I think going to London might help you a little," Jamie said from his desk where his laptop was. Jack was laying on Jamie's bed, tossing a snowball up in the air. Jack sat up and looked at Jamie.

"London, got it. I'll go now before it gets any later," Jack said, standing up and putting his bag back on. "Wow. This feels heavier."

"I added some stuff I thought you might need. Just some more food and a few odds and ends," Jamie explained.

"Oh, alright. Well, see you kid. I'll be back when winter comes, " Jack said, ruffling Jamie's hair and hugging him.

"Bye, Jack. Be safe," Jamie said.

Jack opened the window and smiled at Jamie before he flew out into the air He told the wind to take him to London. Along the way he thought of a plan to seek out the truth of his past.

Jack landed in an alleyway in one of the streets of London. He looked at the paper that Jamie had written the address of the library on. This library was where they had kept records since before America was even settled.

Jack moved to exit the alley but stopped when he heard a wheezing, groaning noise. Jack looked around for the source and was dumbfounded when a Police Box began materializing out of thin air.

"What in Moon's name?" Jack murmured when the box became solid. Jack touched it cautiously and watched his ferny frost cover the spot he had touched. Convinced it was real, he moved to open the door but was startled when a man opened it from inside, almost running into Jack.

"Oh hello, who are you?" the man asked in a British accent, looking at Jack. He wore a blue suit and brown trench coat and converse. He had brown hair that was spiked up and brown eyes that stared curiously at Jack.

"Uh... Jack Frost..." Jack said cautiously, preparing to call his wind to fetch him and take him away.

"Jack Frost, what a pleasure, " the man said, shaking the boy's hand, "I'm the Doctor. "

Jack cocked his head, "Doctor Who?"

* * *

 **Yay finally, the Doctor shows up! Also I'm taking suggestions on which companion he should be with, I'm for sure having Captain Jack Harkness, to tie in with Revenge of the Priest.**

 **For those who aren't going to read it, Jack Frost goes back in time using a vortex manipulator that Jack H gave him. That will also happen at the end of this, just fyi.**

 **Review if you so desire.**


	5. Pesky Guardian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rise of the Guardians/Guardians of Childhood.**

 **Well, I done goofed. I apologize for not noticing it sooner.**

 **Credit to Atemxyugi kfxjinx for telling me about my mistake.**

 **To those who are reading after the fact, I accidentally posted the fifth chapter in place of the fourth.**

 **Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can read.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Doctor Who?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow at the man who just appeared, along with the blue box he was standing in.

"Just the Doctor," the man said, smiling at Jack.

"Doctor, is something wrong?" a girl asked behind him.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. I just happen to run into Jack Frost," the Doctor said over his shoulder.

"You mean the Winter Spirit?" a guy asked. Unlike the other two who had British accents, he had an American accent.

"Yep," the Doctor said. The other door open to reveal the Doctor's counterparts, a man with brown hair wearing a long, navy blue coat, and a blond girl we

aring a Union Jack shirt and dark blue jeans.

"It really is Jack Frost," the girl said, looking at Jack in complete shock. The man smiled at Jack.

"Hi," Jack said, waving his hand at the two. The man standing next to the girl stepped forward and shook Jack's hand.

"Hello, Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you," the man said, grinning at Jack.

"Jackson Overland Frost," Jack said, shaking the man's hand as well.

"Yikes, your hand is freezing," Captain Jack said as he let go of Jack's hand.

"Yeah, it's normally like that," Jack admitted, looking at his hand before putting it in his hoodie pocket.

The Doctor took a weird silver pen-looking-thing out of his coat pocket and seemingly scanned Jack, making the device create a high pitched noise. Jack took a step back in shock as he looked at him in shock.

 _Who are these people?_ Jack thought.

"Interesting, instead of radiating heat, you seem to radiate cold," the Doctor said, looking quizzically between Jack Frost and his device.

"Yep, I've been doing that for 303 years," Jack said, then held up Jamie's note. "Now I would really would like to stay and chat, but I need to find this library. Do you know where it is? It's sort of important that I find it."

"Which library?" the girl asked. Jack handed her the note and she read it, her expression turning solemn. "Oh I'm sorry, that library burned down a couple of years ago."

"What?" Jack asked, horrified. He turned away from the group so he could think better, running a hand through his hair. Could he really trust these people who just appeared in a box? "Where was it?"

"Sorry?" the girl asked.

"Where was it, maybe I'll be able to salvage something," Jack said, turning back to face the three, his expression determined. The girl took out a pen and on the back of Jamie's note she drew a map from where they were to where the library once stood.

"Here you go," the girl said, handing the note to Jack.

"Thanks... um..." Jack said, not knowing the girl's name.

"It's Rose, Rose Tyler," she answered, smiling at Jack.

"Thank you Rose Tyler," Jack said, giving her his classic grin.

"We'll be here for a while so if you need any help searching for whatever you are trying to find, you can find us here," the Doctor said.

"Thank you, maybe I'll hold you up on that offer," Jack said. He then departed from them by jumping into the wind and having it carry him off, following the directions Rose gave him. He flew just above the rooftops, so he could see the road and streets signs.

Jack was so focused on his map that he almost missed the Nightmare galloping between two rooftops just ahead of him. He gained altitude and followed it, curious as to where it came from.

Pitch Black had been contained in his prison of darkness for the last three years. The other Guardians were worried that he might try and rebel but so far, the King of Nightmares had remained quite, that is until now.

It took Jack a minute to realize that the dark, sandy horse was heading towards the burned down library. Jack flew faster, being careful not to let the shadow horse see him. Soon they reached the rubble of what was once a library. Jack hid behind a building and watched as the horse sniffed around through the rubble until he stood still, like a search dog, even pointing his tail slightly.  
Jack was about to freeze the horse and pick up what it had found but hid back when a familiar cynical laugh sounded through the air.

"Ah, very good, my precious Nightmare," Pitch Black said, stepping out of the shadows.

The shadow of a man approached the small horse and picked up a surprisingly still intact book that had the year that Jack died printed on the cover in bright gold lettering. The book that Jack was looking for.

Jack clenched his jaw, to keep from screaming out.

Pitch opened the book and smiled, Jack seeing his nightmarish grin.

"Perfect, just what I was looking for," Pitch said, then looked up and smiled directly at Jack, "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's rude to stare, Jack?"

"Probably, they were still better parents then you were to Emily Jane," Jack responding. Pitch growled at him.

Every Guardian knew that they should never mention Mother Nature's name unless they wanted to feel the full wrath of Pitch. But, Jack didn't care. He just wanted to get that book that Pitch held.

Pitch sent a wave of black dream sand at Jack, he easily dodged it, sending out his own attack. The Nightmare King barely dodged the attack.

"You've let yourself get rusty, Black," Jack said, looking down at the man from a charcoal colored support beam.

"Shut up, Frost," Pitch growled, sending more sandy spikes at the boy, which the boy easily deflected. "Why are you even here?"

"You have something that I want," Jack said, pointing at the book.

"What, this?" Pitch asked, holding up the book, "Fine, go ahead and have it. I already have what I need anyways."

He tossed the book up to Jack and he caught it expertly.

"Well, you gave that up fast. What are you hiding?" Jack asked, jumping off the beam. Pitch was already going back into the shadows.

"You'll just have to wait and find out. Oh and since I'm giving you gifts, here; have my Nightmare to be your _constant_ companion," Pitch said, vanishing into the shadows, his eerie smile the last thing to vanish.

Jack looked at the shadows in confusion, turning to the horse just as it charged at him. It was too fast for Jack to have dodged it, and as it ran straight into Jack, he put his arms out to freeze it but it hit him first, exploding into dreamsand and sucking itself into Jack's hands like they were vacuums.

He let out a scream in pain as the dream sand dissolved into him, embedding itself into his skin and creating fern like designs that ran along both wrists like black bracelets. Jack fell to the ground as the pain became to much for him. He felt his wind nudge him gently, asking what the boy wanted it to do.

Jack was about to tell it to go get help but instead told it to warn the Guardians that Pitch was up to something. The wind obediently obeyed, traveling north after bringing a small snow cloud to keep Jack from dying in the spring heat.

Jack lay on the hard, stony ground. The pain in his wrists and body was too much for him to be able to move. Exhaustion set in and as Jack began to dose off.

He heard people coming his way, footsteps crunching on the burnt ground. Their voices sounded familiar somehow, but Jack was too tired to remember. He instead sacrificed himself to the oblivion of sleep right as a pair of converse entered Jack's fading vision.

* * *

 **Emily Jane is from the Guardians books, she's Pitch's long lost daughter.**

 **If you guys have any requests for monsters that the Doctor and the gang should encounter, please, put it down in a review.**

 **Please place any questions, comments, and/or suggestions as reviews.**


	6. Awoken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Rise of the Guardians.**

 **Hold on, did you read the last chapter? No? Then go read it please.**

 **If you did readit, then please continue.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack awoke in a strange bed, in an even stranger room. It looked like a normal, modern room but it was horribly unfamiliar to him.

"What in MiM?" Jack asked, sitting up in the bed.

He looked around the room to find it completely empty, his staff and bag by the door. Jack stood up and walked over to them, ruffling through his bag to make sure nothing important was missing. Once he was satisfied, he moved to pull the bag over his shoulder, the sleeves of his hoodie pulling up in the process and revealing the dark ferns on his wrists.

Jack set his bag back down and observed his wrists, the sand inked into his skin like tattoos and constantly moving, the ring of ferns twisting around his wrists like snakes. Jack covered them up again with his sleeves the best he could and pulled the bag in place. He grabbed his staff before opening the door.

He stepped through the door and held his staff at the ready, not knowing what or who waited for him.

He walked down the hall that he guessed was the way out, walking quietly as possible as he heard muffled voices in what he thought was either the kitchen or the living room. He stood just outside the closed door, listening in to the conversation.

"What if he doesn't wake up Doctor, are we just going to leave him here?" a girl's voice asked that Jack recognized as Rose.

"You better not leave him here," an unfamiliar woman's voice said, "What if I have a gentleman friend over?"

"Don't worry, we won't leave him here," the Doctor said, "If it comes down to it, we'll take him with us until he awakes."

"What if he dies?" Jack Harkness asked. The room fell silent for a moment, like everyone within was thinking deeply.

"We're going to just have to cross that bridge when we come to it, but for now we need to focus on the matter at hand," the Doctor said. Jack had heard enough and passed quietly in front of the door as he continued down the hall.

He finally reached the front door, unlocking the locks quietly and opening the door silently, blinded by the early morning light as he walked through.

"How long was I sleeping?" Jack asked aloud, finding that he was in an apartment complex.

"Two entire days," the Doctor said, standing in the open doorway.

"I'm sorry for any inconvenience I might of caused," Jack said, gripping his staff tightly while leaning against it.

"Nah, you were no trouble at all," the Doctor said. Jack turned back to look on the complex. The Doctor stood beside him.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"You don't remember?" the Doctor asked. Jack laughed dryly.

"I don't remember a lot of things, Doctor," Jack answered, "but I meant how did I get here?"

"Hm... interesting. Anyways, to answer your question, we decided to follow you, we heard you screaming and saw you lying on the ground. Me and Jack Harkness carried you here, Rose's mother's house," the Doctor recounted.

"Where did you put the book?" Jack asked, remembering the book he was holding before he passed out.

"What book?" the Doctor asked, "We just saw you."

"Pitch must have taken it," Jack mumbled, his expression growing angry.

"Who's is Pitch?" the Doctor asked.

"You must really not be from around here," Jack said, " Pitch Black, formally know as Komitoz Pitchener, King of the Nightmares. He's the sworn enemy of the Man in the Moon and his guardians. He basks in the fear of the children."

"He sounds like a really bad man," the Doctor said.

"He is, though Night' once told me that he was once the greatest hero of the Golden Age. He guarded the prison that held the villains of the galaxy. He said that he was lured to open the door and his soul was consumed and darkened by the prisoners," Jack said.

"Night'? " Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry, Nightlight. He's my brother," Jack explained.

"Is he like you?" Doctor asked.

"You mean does he have my powers?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded. "No...he glows."

"Interesting, how are you two brothers? "

"Because of Pitch actually," Jack said, then began his tale.

"Many, many years ago, near the end of the Golden Age. Nightlight was the protector of the Baby Prince Lunar. During the last great battle, just outside of Earth's orbit, Pitch kidnapped the Prince's parents, threatening to destroy the little prince.

Nightlight took the tears of the child he had sworn to protect, and turned them into a dagger. He then plunged the dagger into the King of Nightmare's heart, causing an explosion that destroyed anything and everything near it, including Nightlight.

He was separated into two parts, one part got sucked through the dagger and was trapped within Pitch's dark heart."

"And the other became you?" the Doctor asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, the other was given to me after I fell into a frozen lake after saving my sister," Jack said. The Doctor stared at him for a moment, with a mixture of awe and curiosity, "What?"

"You really are something special, Jack Frost," the Doctor said.

"Yeah, I guess," Jack said, "That's what the others keep saying, but I just think they're making up for me being alone for 300 years."

"Well that is a long time to be alone," Doctor pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. But I'm fine," Jack said, resting his arms on the metal railing, the motion exposing the black tattooes.

"What's on your wrists?" the Doctor asked. Jack looked down at his wrists and shrugged.

"I'm not sure, one of Pitch's nightmares ran into me and the dark dream sand embedded itself in my wrists," Jack said, then laughed, shaking his head, "I don't know why I'm telling you all, if any, of this. I didn't really come here to make new friends."

"It's always nice to have new friends," the Doctor answered, "what did you come here for?"

"To learn more about my past, before I was chosen," Jack answered.

"You know, I have a time machine, I could help you learn more?" the Doctor offered.

Jack thought for a moment, weighing his options. Finally, he nodded his head.

"Yes, I would like as much help as you are willing to give, " Jack said.

The Doctor smiled and led the ancient boy back inside the apartment.

* * *

 **Please leave any comments, questions, suggestions, and/or angry rants as reviews. Reminder to keep language appropriate.**

 **Thank you**


	7. Tea and Story Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, DreamWorks, or Guardians of Childhood.**

 **Hey guys, sorry that it's been a while. I participated iin NaNoWriMo again in April and caught up on this and my other stories all of May.**

 **Schools finished so hopefully I'll be able to write and post more often.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So you'rereally Jack Frost?" Jackie Tyler, Rose's mother, asked, handing Jack a cup of tea as he sat on the counter.

"Yep," Jack answered, sticking his finger into the cup to cool down it's temperature.

"You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be," Jackie said.

"Well, I'm older than I look," Jack answered, taking a sip of the now cool tea. Rose and Jack Harkness sat at the table, laughing quietly at Jack. He raised an eyebrow at them. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, you're just so cute, like a toddler wearing grown-up clothes," Rose explained, standing up and pinching Jack's pale cheek. He frowned and swatted her hand away.

"Rose, leave the poor boy alone," the Doctor called from another room.

"Ugh, fine," Rose said, retreating back to the table.

"So, why are you in London?" Jackie asked.

"I was looking for a book," Jack answered, "to finally learn more about my past; who I was before I became Jack Frost."

"Wait, you weren't always like...that?" Jackie asked, gesturing to all of Jack. He laughed.

"No, I used to be _very_ much human," Jack said, smiling, "I lived in what is now America, back in the colonial days."

"Wow, you really are old," Jack Harkness commented.

"Yes, but I'm eternally seventeen years old," Jack Frost answered.

"What happened?" Rose asked, leaning towards Jack intently.

"I took my sister out ice skating, and the ice wasn't as thick as I thought it was..." Jack said, pausing for a moment, "I told her not to be afraid and to trust me, when on the inside I was screaming. I couldn't just let her _die_. So I did what I swore to do when I lost my father years before, I'd protect. I got her off of the cracking, thin ice, and placed myself in her place, a choice I will _never_ regret."

"You died," Jack Harkness said, bowing his head in understanding. Jack Frost wiped a frozen tear that had fallen onto his pale cheek.

"Yes, I died, and the Man in the Moon chose me, because even in life, I was a Guardian," Jack said, smiling.

"Who is the Man in the Moon?" Rose asked.

"Prince Lunar, an alien from many lightyears away, from a time called the Golden age," the Doctor said, standing in the doorway, "His parents brought him here in a ship called the Moon Clipper to escape the dark Nightmare King, Kozmotis Pitchiner."

"After a great battle that resulted in the deaths of many, and a split soul, the tiny prince emerged from the moon alive, alone but alive," Jack added.

"Aw, that's so sad," Rose said.

"Yeah, but that loneliness led to him watching over the children of earth, leading him to choose Guardians, which led to me being chosen," Jack said, humbly looking down into his tea.

"Did the other Guardians die before being chosen?" Rose asked. Jack shook his head.

"No, I am the only one," Jack answered.

"What did it feel like to die?" Jack Harkness asked.

"I don't really remember that much. All I remember was the dark and cold. I remember being afraid, then I saw the Moon and his light drove out the darkness and I wasn't afraid anymore," Jack Frost answered, looking up at the ceiling. The Doctor walked into the room and took the cup of tea that Billie had set out to him.

"More tea?" Billie asked Jack Frost.

"Yes, please," Jack said, handing her his frost covered cup. She almost dropped it from it being so cold. "Sorry."

"It's fine, it's just colder than I thought it would be," Billie replied, pouring Jack more tea. She held it out to Jack and as he grasped it, the doorbell rang.

Jack felt a painful throb go down his back, causing him to drop the cup. It shattered on the ground and Jack dropped to the ground to clean it up as Jackie went to answer the door. Rose and Jack Harkness knelt next to the boy to help him, the Doctor went to hunt down a broom.

"Hello?" Jackie asked from the door. Jack Frost felt a wave of nausea. He covered his mouth and Rose put a reassuring hand on Jack's back.

"Jack are you alright?" Rose asked, worry evident in her voice. Jack shook his head, getting a dark look in his icy blue eyes.

"I am Mother Nature and I'm here to retrieve Jackson Overland Frost," a woman's voice said from the door.

* * *

 **Just so everyone know, Mother Nature isn't the villain, she's just the villain's daughter. But there will be a villain from the Doctor's universe.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading.**

 **Please leave any comment, question, suggestion, or angry rant down in the reviews.**

 **Thank you!**


	8. Mother knows best

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, DreamWorks, or Guardian's series**

 **Sorry that is been a while, school and work is all I have time for.**

 **Is anyone really reading this or am I just yelling into the void again?**

* * *

"Hey, you can't just walk in here!" Jackie exclaimed as footsteps came towards the kitchen, Jack Harkness grabbed a knife and held it in defense, the Doctor had confiscated his gun, as a strange woman stood in the doorway. She had long dark hair and wore a long green dress with long sleeves, high collar and exposed midsection.  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Jack Frost spat, the woman smirked at the spirit.  
"I can ask you the same thing, Frost," she said, leaning against the door frame.  
"Who are you?" Rose demanded, putting an arm around Jack Frost protectively.  
"I am Mother Nature, I've come to collect my spirit of winter," the woman said.  
"Collect? As if I'm some piece of property that can be traded on," Jack Frost bit, standing up and facing against Mother Nature.  
"Of course you aren't property, Jack," Mother Nature rolled her eyes, "if anything you're a pet."  
"Gee, like that's _so_ much better," Jack said sarcastically, "why are you really here, Emily Jane?"  
"Well, I originally came to find you to smack you for making it snow," Mother Nature answered, seeing the mess on the floor, she flicked her wrist and a rush of wind came and cleaned it up, "you're such a slob, Frost."  
"What can I say, I'm a teen boy," Jack smirked.  
"Anyways, along my way, I felt a disturbance. He's gone, Jack," Emily Jane said. Jack's eyes went wide.  
"What? That's impossible, he is not allowed to just...leave,"" Jack Frost answered, then looked at the two very confused adults, "let's take this outside."  
"My thoughts exactly," Emily Jane answered, walking back out of the kitchen. Jack Frost followed her and they ran into the Doctor on their way out.  
"Sorry, just going out to talk to my mother," Jack said as he led Emily Jane back outside.  
"What?" the Doctor asked.  
The two Guardians decided the safest place for them to talk was the roof.  
"So what do you mean he's gone?" Jack asked.  
"His presence is completely disappeared, there is only one way that I can think of how he could leave like that," Emily Jane said.  
"Time travel…" Jack stated, she nodded.  
"Do you know where he could've gone, I have some ideas but no strong leads yet," Emily Jane asked.  
"I saw him with a book from the year I died," Jack said.  
"I see," Emily said, biting her nail in thought "was that before or after he gave you those marks?"  
"Before," Jack said, pulling up his sleeves to show Emily the dark dreamsand winding its way up into his bloodstream.  
"I swear, if that man wasn't my father, he would be dead," Emily Jane huffed, taking Jack's arm and looking closely at the dreamsand, "I think Sandy might be able to fix this, if not I'm sure I can make some sort of tonic for it."  
"I don't want to go to the other Guardians, I kind of left with a bad note," Jack confessed.  
"But you know what will happen if this sand reaches your heart," Emily Jane said, "what do you think your brother will do to you when he sees what you'll become?"  
"I'm counting on him not putting his feelings before his duty," Jack said, "I'm doing all I can to slow my heart rate to keep that from happening."  
"Is that why you're covered in frost more than usual?" Emily Jane asked.  
"And why I made it snow," Jack answered.  
"Why are you _here_?" Emily asked, "why not hide out in the Arctic?"  
"Because the Doctor and his companions found me passed out before the wind could take me away," Jack answered.  
"The last of the time lords?" Emily Jane asked, her eyes going wide. Jack nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm not sure why they are _here_ , I haven't had a chance to ask," Jack answered.  
"Well if he's here, something strange is bound to happen," Emily said, then looked at Jack's arms again, "what are you going to do if you change while in their company?"  
"I'm not sure, I'm praying that it won't happen, I'll leave once I feel myself start to be consumed," Jack answered.  
"May I take a sample so that I can make a proper tonic?" Emily Jane asked. Jack nodded and held out his arm.  
The woman summoned a syringe that could go through Jack's immortal skin. She stuck the needle into his arm and took a sample of the poisoned blood, Jack closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in pain.  
"All done," Mother Nature said. Jack opened his eyes as Emily Jane put a bandage on his arm.  
"Thanks," Jack said, pulling his sleeves down.  
"You have my number, call me if anything happens," Emily Jane said, standing up and helping Jack up as well.  
"Okay, I will," Jack said. Mother Nature smiled and disappeared into a gust of wind, leaving the frozen guardian alone on the roof.

As Jack moved to climb down the roof, the Doctor stuck his head up from the edge.

"Oh, there you are, "the Doctor said, smiling in relief, he glanced around the roof in confusing," where'd that woman go?"

"She left," Jack shrugged, climbing down to stand next to the man.

"I see," the Doctor pursed his lips, and then returned to his energetic expression, "well, why don't we go back inside and tell me more of your... mother."

"Yes, I probably should," Jack nodded, following the Time Lord back into the apartment.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, if anyone really made it this far.**


End file.
